Curando las heridas del pasado
by Bella-Ragaza
Summary: Su pasado los condiciono, y su presente es incierto, porque cuando un matrimonio solo es por conveniencia, ellos solo deben odiarse, ¿Verdad? Porque jugar a ser amantes jamás entraría en los planes de la temerosa Bella y un Te amo jamás seria dicho el arrogante Edward.
1. Inicio

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

Se adentro a la habitación del lujoso hotel, encontrándola allí, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, con la mirada completamente perdida y su cuerpo totalmente inmóvil. No pudo evitar compárala con un cuerpo sin vida alguna, sin embargo el acelerado movimiento que hacia su pecho al respirar entre sollozos le indicaba lo contrario.

Se acerco hacia ella, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, sin embargo, para Emmett McCarty aquello era casi imposible. Tal vez su madre tenía razón, y los genes de su padre no le permitían pasar desapercibidos, aunque claro, las palabras de su madre, de manera indirecta, iban dirigidas hacia su progenitor de forma insinuante, aunque siendo completamente sincero, él jamás quiso terminar analizar del todo aquella insinuación.

Suspiro, volviendo a fijar el rumbo de sus pensamientos hacia la menuda castaña que lloraba silenciosamente a pocos pasos de él. Aun no entendía cómo es que Charlie Swan podría ser su tío, su tío preferido, se había escuchado decir en la grabaciones caseras que su madre le había mostrado; y se pregunto, si de niño su instinto o su habilidad para reconocer a las personas crueles le fallaba de manera caótica. La respuesta era sola y únicamente afirmativa. Charlie Swan era la persona más asquerosamente cruel que podría haber pisado el planeta.

La escucho suspirar, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el fino sweater que llevaba.

— Lo odio, Emmett.

— Lo sé — aseguro el pelinegro, otorgándole ese abrazó que ella necesitaba para seguir manteniéndose cuerda. Y es que aun no lograba entender como aquel hombre, podría llegar a odiarla con tal magnitud, aunque claro, cada que esa pregunta se presentaba en su mente, la respuesta era brindada casi al ínstate por su traicionero inconsciente — No llores más — solo sus palabras lograron que fuera consciente de que había vuelto a llorar como una niña.

Dolor.

El dolor que sentía en ese momento, no era más que una ligera replica del que sentiría en cuanto el ultimátum de Charlie fuera cumplido. Lo sabía. Lo presentía con cada fibra de su ser, sumiéndola en un abismo rodeado de furia, coraje y aceptación, porque si bien sabía que podía negarse ante semejante orden, también sabía que había demasiadas cosas que perdería al hacerlo, y aquello era lo que la detenía.

— A veces creo que él también me odia a mí — dijo la joven, abrazándose aun más al musculoso cuerpo del chico. — Tal vez debería de haberme muerto hace diez años, tal vez él…

— Siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo, _Isabella Swan_ — el gruñido que había soltado, amenazante y furioso, logro detener a la chica del rumbo por el cual iban sus pensamientos. — Escucha — ordenó, mientras sujetaba su delicado rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a que mirase a los ojos. — Jamás... Nunca, pienses que las cosas serias diferentes de haber muerto tú con_ ella_, porque sabes que no sería así, ¿Entiendes? — Gruño mientras ella asentía — No existen los _tal vez_, así como tampoco existe el _qué hubiera sucedido sí…_ Tu estas aquí, y créeme que sí él no lo sabe apreciar, los demás si sabemos.

— Me odia — volvió a repetir la castaña, como si aquella verdad le doliera aun más que el agarre que su primo ejercía sobre ella.

— Eso no importa.

— Es mi padre, Emmett. Es mi padre y me odia, claro que importa — aseguro, recostando su cabeza en el cristal del ventanal, sintiendo el frío hacer contacto con su piel, volviendo a observar a los pájaros volar tan cerca, y a las personas caminar tan lejos, pareciendo, desde allí, ser pequeñas motitas de colores moviéndose por el frondoso parque.

Emmett guardó silencio por unos instantes, pensando en la respuesta adecuada para tal afirmación, que, siendo completamente sincero, no parecía estar muy alejada de la realidad.

La castaña sonrió con tristeza.

— ¡Estamos en pleno siglo XXI y me obligan a casarme! — Chilló con sorna — Te imaginas lo que dirá medio mundo cuando sepan que la adolescente hija del multimillonario Charlie Swan, se casara con el hijo del magnate Carlisle Cullen. — Emmett negó, concediéndole de manera respetuosa un momento para que ella descargara su furia en suposiciones sin un fin determinado — Edward Cullen es guapo, y tiene un futuro brillante por delante, dijo — la castaña, recordó, bufando con furia — ¡Me importa un cuerno él y su futuro! ¡Solo tengo diecisiete años!

**.**

**.**

Caminó un largo rato dejándose guiar por sus pasos, sin tener un rumbo fijo. Necesitaba despejarse. Sus pensamientos parecían multiplicarse de manera considerable cada que se encontraba en la mansión, lugar en donde su familia aprovechaba para abordarlo con la mas insustanciales de la preguntas, que lograban sacarlo de quicio, generando largas y molestas discusiones con su padre.

Tomó aire llenando sus pulmones de oxigeno. Se sentía atrapado, arrinconado y denigrado a no ser más que un peón que debía obedecer las órdenes que dictaminaba su rey.

Odiaba sentirse así.

Toda su vida había sido dueño de sus elecciones, porque pese a tener unos abuelos chapados a la antigua, creyentes de que el deber de todo primogénito era mantener el honor del apellido Cullen, él siempre había logrado salirse con la suya. Siempre encontraba la manera de saltarse toda regla, toda orden, obrando como una locomotora, arrastrando todo a su paso, pero ahora, allí, no hacía más que sentir que aquella libertad que creía poseer, no era más que una ilusión que habían creado para mantenerlo a raya, y tal vez, después de todo, así era...

_Apenas rozaba la media noche cuando su presencia había sido requerida en la biblioteca, y es que aunque en circunstancias normales se hubiera negado a asistir a dicha reunión de negocios, de su padre y su abuelo, esta vez, la curiosidad había logrado que en esos momentos se encontrara caminando hacia la puerta de caoba que separaba la sala de invitados de la biblioteca._

_Se adentro sin siquiera golpear, sabiendo que no recibiría más que una mirada de censura por parte de su abuelo. Él sonrió campante, adentrándose al lugar hasta sentarse en el reconfortante sofá que se encontraba en uno de los laterales de la habitación._

— _Llegas tarde Edward — le recordó su abuelo. Si había algo que Peter Cullen respetara más que la inteligencia, era la puntualidad, y aunque Edward lo supiera, el molestarlo era algo que a lo largo de los años, parecía haberlo adquirido como un habito, divertido, molesto e irremediable, habito. Y ambos lo sabían _

— _Lo siento — la disculpa hubiera estado bien, de no ser por el matiz burlón que desprendían las palabras del cobrizo. Ambos hombres mayores, fruncieron el ceño, para luego suspirar con cansancio. El muchacho jamás cambiaría — ¿Por qué se supone que nos encontramos aquí, a mitad de la noche, en esta reunión?_

_Carlisle fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar, y acorde la voz titubeante de su padre iba tomando forma, explicándole los distintos sucesos por lo cual la empresa familiar se encontraba en un estado catastrófico, Edward no hacía más que arrepentirse de haberles dado el pie para que ellos continuaran hablando de manera incesante, aprovechando su momentáneo mutismo._

— _¡Están jodidamente locos! — había gritado con rabia, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. Aun no podía, ni quería, comprender aquella orden camuflada en un patético relato. Lo estaban encerrando. Lo obligaban a atar su vida a otra persona, una completa desconocida — ¿Qué clase de…? ¿Cómo...? ¿Quién se prestaría para semejante farsa? — termino de preguntar sin mucha resolución, sabiendo que su voz se encontraba dos octava más alta que la normal, y que posiblemente ya había despertado a todos los que en algún momento se encontraban durmiendo._

_Observo a su padre, intentado buscar en sus ojos algún indicio que le indicara que todas aquellas palabras no habían sido más que un cruel y patética broma. Nada. Ni un destello de alegría. _

— _Hijo, solo es una… opción — dijo Carlisle en tono conciliado, pero Edward, por el momento, no pretendía ser en absoluto dejarse apaciguar por aquel tono. _

— _Una opción que nos salvaría de perder millones de dólares y nuestros socios más importantes — agregó Peter, no siendo capaz de observar como los ojos de su nito se encontraban inyectados por una furia tan avasalladora que siquiera el soldado más valiente podría atreverse a enfrentarla. La voz de Edward al hablar, carecía de emoción alguna._

— _No lo hare. Apenas tengo dieciocho años. _

— _Piénsalo muchacho. Piensa en tu familia — había escuchado decir a su abuelo, mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas de aquel lugar que parecía reducirse con cada instante que pasaba. _

Y desde ese día, las relaciones que parecía tener con su padre y su abuelo, había desmejorado considerablemente, porque él no podía hacer otra cosa que ver en los rasgos de los hombres que una vez admiro, pequeños indicios de orgullo. Ambos estaban orgullosos de que él hubiera aceptado aquella maquiavélica propuesta, y aquello le parecía asqueroso.

— Hoy es el gran día — aseguro una voz su espalda. No necesito voltear, ¿Para qué? Esa voz lo había acompañado desde que ambos habían aprendido a hablar, por lo que ya estaba más que familiarizado con aquella tonada melodiosa y cantarina. — Hoy la conocerás, ¿no? — Edward asintió, palmeando la hierba húmeda, indicándole a su melliza que se sentara junto a él. Ella así lo hizo — Oí que es hermosa

— Y yo que es una frígida — no pudo evitar responder, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en su antebrazo. Rodó los ojos ante esa camarería inexplicable que las mujeres sentían por las de su propio género. El ruñido que Alice le había profesado le resulto hasta cómico, haciéndolo sonreír de manera tenue — No me dejare guiar por lo que dicen, de ser así, debería de empezar a idear algún plan para quitarle lo frígida, ¿No crees? —tal vez Alice Cullen era pequeña pero, Edward reconoció, que le había enseñado a golpear como todo una profesional. — Mierda, Alice, ese sí dolió

— Jodete, zopenco

**..**

Él les lograba quitar el aliento, brindándoles con una sola mirada más erotismo del que habían recibido de sus amantes, y es que nadie podría resistirse al muchacho de ojos jades y cabello cobrizo.

La translucida piel de Edward centelleaba tenuemente a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales del salón, logrando que las mujeres de rededor no pudieran hacer más que admirar aquel traje negro que se adhería a cada parte del cuerpo que ellas observaban con algo más que curiosidad, y sin sentirse decepcionadas, terminaban paseando su vista por sus duras fracciones y magnéticos ojos.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — escuchó que le preguntaban desde atrás. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, volteando con exagerada lentitud, encontrándose con uno de los pocos rostros familiares que podría reconocer en aquel desfile de falsedad.

— Jasper. — aprovecho a saludar al muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, escabulléndose de aquella aburrida charla sobre_ buques_, que segundos antes estaba condenado a escuchar. El rubio le sonrió — Alice te ha quitado la correa — el comentario sarcástico no hizo más que hacer reír al chico, quien con un asentimiento se dispuso a contestar.

— El que sea novio de tu hermana, no significa que deje de ser tu mejor mejor amigo

— Mi hermanita. — corrigió. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujaba en los carnosos labios del pelicobrizo, quien moviendo su cabeza de manera negativa, intentaba alejar los pensamientos que colocaban su hermana menor y a su mejor amigo, besándose, o en situaciones mucho mas… intimas. Bufó. Aun no lograba acostumbrarse al hecho de que amos parecían_ amarse_

El rubio negó con notable diversión. Conocía lo suficiente al chico como para saber qué era lo que pensaba cada que lo observaba de la mano de la dulce y temperamental Alice Cullen.

— Apenas es un año menor que tú — corrigió — No soy un pedófilo Edward

— Lo eres para mí.

— ¿De verdad debemos discutir esto? — Ironizó Jasper — ¿Por qué no mejor me engañas contándome que tan bien te encuentras? — Edward no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco. Su amigo era un maldito enfermo que no podía vivir si hacer un jodida pregunta retorica en cada conversación, y está, parecía ser una de ellas.

**.**

**.**

Parpadeo casi con incredulidad. No era ciego. Sabía de la_ belleza_ natural y _exótica_ que poseía su _prima_, pero el verla enfundada en aquel vestido que remarcaba sus curvas, lo hacía sentirse extraño. La volvió a observar, sabiendo que ella hacía lo mismo con él a través de reflejo que le ofrecía el espejo.

Sonrió embelesado.

— Te ves maravillosa — aseguro la mujer. Y era verdad, ese vestido largo hasta el piso, lograba amoldarse a su esbelto cuerpo, resaltando en la medida justa cada una de sus curvas, destacando a su vez, la palidez de su piel con lo rojo del color. Rió al ver como la castaña se entretenía acariciando las pequeñas piedrecillas plateadas que adornaban la cintura tipo imperio que tornaba la caída del vestido en línea A

— El escote… — la voz disconforme de Emmett lo hizo voltear hacia la puerta. Allí se encontraba el grandulón, intentando acomodar su cabello rizado que parecía presentarle lucha — No me gusta — todos en la habitación fruncieron el ceño. Emmett, disconforme. Kristie, molesta. Bella, avergonzada por la momentánea atención que estaba recibiendo el escote de su vestido, y él, evaluando las palabras de Emmett… El escote con forma de corazón acentuaba y realza tus perfectos senos, luciéndolos tersos y apetecibles ante los ojos de cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar.

— A mí tampoco me gusta

— Pero a mí sí — aseguro Kristie siendo la voz cantante e ignorando las palabras de ambos muchachos.

Kristie Campbell. La institutriz de Bella. Ella era una mujer de rasgos finos, ojos grises y cabello negro que contrarrestaban a la perfección con la característica palidez que poseían todos los ingleses. Había logrado con tan solo cuarenta y dos años ser una de las institutrices más reconocidas y prestigiosas de su país.

— ¿Crees que permitiremos que la vean como un alimento?

— No me importa. Hoy conocerá a su prometido y debe verse bien — aseguró la mujer. Kristen los miro con los ojos entrecerrados, asegurando en modo de advertencia futuras interrupciones — Y no, no se ve burda, sino sofisticada, solo que ustedes los hombres no observan en absoluto el vestido, solo las partes visibles que les interesan

Emmett y Jacob compartieron una mirada de complicidad, para luego asentir de manera curiosamente monocorde.

— Me gusta el vestido — dijo la chica por fin, girando sobre sí misma para observarse de todo los ángulos posibles. Kristie sonrió con orgullo, encaminándose hacia el armario para buscar algún ligero abrigo que combinara con tan exquisita prenda — Pero los zapatos... son una tortura — se quejo con una mueca graciosilla que hizo reír a ambos jóvenes

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba platicando cálidamente en la compañía de la compañía de la curvilínea rubia, que no era más que un fiel retrato de los rasgos de su hermano, pero con la belleza digna de toda una modelo con fama mundial. Rosalie Hale era de manera indiscutida mucho más bella que el traidor de su mellizo.

Edward sonrió ante la indignación de la rubia.

— Aun no entiendo porque Esme me hace esto — dramatizo notablemente, señalando su perfecta figura enfundada en un costoso vestido — Mi madre se vuelve loca con estas fiestas, y usualmente Jasper logra escaparse con la excusa de que Alice lo necesita, para no ir de compras con ella, ¿Sabes quién ha tenido que recorrer treinta tiendas para encontrar el vestido _**perfecto**_?

— Supongo que tú

— ¡Exacto! — chillo la rubia, sosteniéndose del fuerte brazo del chico mientras continuaba bebiendo la copa de champán que, literalmente,le había arrebatado a un camarero mientras este circulaba con la bandeja, ofreciendo las bebidas. — Odio estas fiestas. Prefiero ir a los pubs en donde los únicos que me observan de manera provocativa pueden hacer algo más que dormir cada que tocan la cama

Edward rió melodiosamente, quitándole la copa a la chica.

— ¡Devuélveme eso!

— Las burbujas del champán te han hecho mal, Rose — dijo no sin cierta burla, guiándola entre la multitud que observaba con curiosidad a la pareja. El muchacho fingió no darse cuenta, mientras que la rubia no hacía más que reírse por los comentarios que escuchaba a su pasar — Uno pensaría que luego de tantos años perderían la esperanza de que formalicemos algún tipo de relación — ironizó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco al escuchar el malicioso comentario que había hecho la esposa del intendente

— ¿Bromeas? Ni mi madre pierde las esperanzas — refunfuño Rosalie, terminando de acercarse a la fuerte figura de su hermano que la observo de hito a hito — ¿Qué miras?

— Demasiado champán — indagó el rubio, poniendo sus ojos en blanco ante el tosco comportamiento de ella. Edward asintió, divertido por la pequeña pelea de mierdas que se había formado entre los mellizos, hasta el momento exacto en el que ella se sintió lo suficientemente mal como para querer tomar aire fresco de la mano de Alice. — Por cierto Edward, ¿Ya la has visto? — pregunto jovialmente, buscando entablar un tema de conversación

— ¿A quién?

— A tu prometida. Ha llegado hace más de veinte minutos…

* * *

**¡Lo prometido es deuda linduras!**

**Pues bien, he decidido reescribir esta historia, ya que al ser borrada por un "listillo" he perdido TODO, porque jamás guarde los capítulos ya que jamás pensé que alguien podría borrar mi historia, fuera de eso, quiero agradecerles a todos el apoyo que he recibido a los largo de este tiempo, y aun mas en estos momentos en los que me encuentro atravesando diversos problemas…**

**¡Gracias bonitos, espero seguir contando con su apoyo SIEMPRE!**

**¡Los quiero muchísimo!**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Dejen Reviews…!**


	2. El mundo del tal vez

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan, ¡Yo también quiero un Edward Cullen!**

* * *

Ella se había entregado por completo.

No había sido difícil seducirla e incentivarla con unos pocos besos, logrando guiarla hacia el recóndito y oscuro rincón en el lugar más lejano de la mansión. Una pequeña parte de su ser, se había sentido decepcionada por aquella facilidad con la cual había logrado alejarla de aquel lugar.

Suspiro molesto al recibir un fuerte golpe en su espalda, justo en el momento que ella lo empujaba fuertemente contra la pared. Parecía encontrarse eufórica. Confirmo sus sospechas en cuanto las delicadas manos de la muchacha se movieron hacia la hebilla de su cinturón, logrando que todo pensamiento racional o recatado desapareciera casi en el acto.

Una sonrisa cómplice se formo entre sus labios a la vez que con una movimiento rápido y sencillo, la aprisiono contra la pared en la que segundos antes él estaba recostado.

—Te encuentras muy ansiosa. — murmuró mordisqueando a lo largo del delicado cuello, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la castaña de rasgos delicados y labios carmesí.

— No me jodas, si resultaste ser todo un genio. — el frustrado comentario mordaz, solo logro que la melodiosa risa del chico, se hiciera presente en el preciso instante en el que la tomaba de los muslos, alzándola, para apoyarla sobre la fría pared. Ella envolvió sus torneadas piernas alrededor de su cadera sintiendo como las grandes manos del muchacho acariciaban su trasero...

Un sonido de cristales rompiéndose los distrajo, más solo bastaron menos de cuatro segundos para que un fuerte risa que se debatía entre nerviosa y avergonzada rompiera aquel repentino mutismo que se había instalado entre ambos.

Edward fue el primero en retomar la situación, apoderándose de su pequeña boca de manera casi salvaje. Continúo besándola, alejando cualquier pensamiento que habitara su mente. Recorrió con su lengua, el suave contorno de su boca, mientras que una de sus manos se hacía camino por en cálido centro de la muchacha. Ella lanzo un pequeño grito, seguido de otro, en el momento exacto en el que él la penetro, comenzando un rápido vaivén…

**.**

**. **

La mirada de Jacob se había perdido hacia en donde Kristie guiaba a Bella entre la multitud, y sin siquiera ser necesario el uso de palabras, ambos acordaron cuidarla esa noche. Después de todo, rechazar los excesos que aquella noche les ofrecía no era visto, por ninguno de los dos, como un gran sacrificio.

_Es tu turno. _Logró leer en oscuros ojos de Jacob, mientras esté se disponía a sonreírle a una treintañera que no había apartado su mirada del chico desde el primer momento. Palmeo la espalda del moreno con más fuerza de la necesaria, al parecer a uno de los dos, si le parecía un gran sacrificio estar pendiente de Bella aquella noche, y de alguna extraña manera, lo entendía, porque, quién querría estar en aquella fiesta aun sabiendo que maquiavélicos planes se disfrazaban entre tanto mar de sostificación.

— Suerte,primo.

No creyó necesario esperar a escuchar el egocéntrico comentario de Jacob, por lo que sin perder de vista el vistoso recogido que Kristie se había hecho en el cabello, comenzó a seguirlas. Emmett sonrió al ver como Kristie le torcía el gesto, más no por ello dejo se rodear la cintura de su pequeña castaña de manera protectora, tal vez, y si tenía suerte, todos aquellos hombres que habían comenzado a observar la piel desnuda de su prima, malentenderían aquel gesto como el de un amante protegiendo a su exquisita damisela.

Solo bastaron pocos pasos para llegar hacia donde la pelinegra se había encontrado guiándolos. Charlie Swan, rodeado de un pequeño grupo de personas, los esperaba con un magnifica sonrisa, tan deslumbrante como aterradora.

El brazo de Emmett se deslizo por el brazo de la castaña, hasta lograr entrelazar sus dedos, en un agarre que por sobre toda las cosas le brindaba su apoyo y su amor. La sonrisa tímida de ella le fue suficiente para continuar con el paso que le faltaba para acercarse del todo a las personas que los esperaban con ansiedad. Charlie se adelanto un paso, posicionándose al lado de su hija, alejando así cualquier contacto que está pudiera tener con Emmett.

— Isabella, te estábamos esperando — el musculosos muchacho, observó, curioso, como el hombre rodeaba los hombros de Bella, en un gesto que pretendía ser orgulloso, por primera vez en años. — Señores, les presento a mi primogénita, Isabella Marie Swan.

— Tienes una hija hermosa. — comentó un anciano con galantería a su vez que todos los presentes asentían de acuerdo. Frunció el ceño casi por instinto. Su pequeña prima, rodeada de hombres, en manos de Charlie. Aquello despertaba al cien por ciento el instinto protector que tenia para con Bella. — Se parece tanto a Renee. — un bufido abandono sus labios. De todas las cosas que aquel hombre pudo había dicho, aquella era la peor. Renee. Acaso los Americanos, sabían cuál tema sacar a relucir para hacer trizas a una persona. — Dos gotas de agua. — la respuesta del hombre fue suficiente para que su pregunta fuera contestada afirmativamente.

— Como les decía, Isabella ha llegado hace poco de Inglaterra. — si bien, Emmett, no sentía simpatía por su tío, debía de admitir que era bueno para cambiar el rumbo de las conversaciones. O al menos, tenía la suficiente experiencia como para que los demás no notaran sus intenciones. Y eso era jodidamente peligroso.

El aburrimiento es el primer paso a la desesperación, había escuchado decir a su madre… ¡Y cuánta razón tenía! Luego de que Esme Cullen y su esposo, Carlisle, se unieran al pequeño grupo que disminuía con el correr del tiempo, Emmett había optado por desligarse de la conversación que estaba tomando rumbos políticos. Aquello lo aburrió.

A decir verdad, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, porque él solo podía ser consciente de cuanto le dolían los pies. Observo a los hombres, jóvenes y adultos entrados en años, que seguían alabando la belleza e inteligencia de su prima, cada vez con menos insistencia, pues la mirada fulminante que Charlie les dirigía era escalofriante.

— Quieres bailar — la suave voz del chico la hizo sonreír. Pudo notar, que detrás de esa brillante mirada, el aburrimiento hacia acto de presencia. Se aprovecho de la situación, asintiendo ligeramente, y tomando una de sus manos. Balbuceó una torpe disculpa, mientras se alejaba del lugar de la mano de Emmett — ¡Jesús, Bella, creí que moriría allí! — Rió con ganas al escucharlo exclamar con el melodramatismo digno de una damisela — Me duelen los pies. — Añadió — Además, ¿Cómo se supone que soportas estar parada con esos zapatos?

— Los zapatos solo representan un problema para mí, solo caminar, ¿Recuerdas? —una traviesa y gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de él. Ella le frunció el ceño, lanzándole una mirada acusadora. Emmett no pudo evitar reír sin delicadeza, soltándose estruendosas carcajadas que llamaron la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Bella se sonrojo, incrementando de algún manera la risa del chico.

— Cariño, culpa al juego, no al jugador.

— ¿De verdad? Solo me has salvado de aquel martirio con el único objetivo de burlarte de mí — inquirió con indignación, mientras su mirada paseaba por todo el salón, intentando que nadie escuchara aquel intercambio de palabras — Porque si es así, déjame decirte, Emmett McCarty que es muy inmaduro y…

— Tienes razón.

— No me des la razón como a los niños.

— No lo hago, cariño — replicó él, volviendo a guiarla por el salón hacia la puerta que hacia quince minutos atrás, observaba con anhelo. Ella negó casi con rendición, dejándose guiar por entre las personas que se movían con el lento vaivén a medida que las notas del piano se tornaban más suaves. Sus ojos se mostraros confundidos en el momento exacto que el frió aire nocturno de New York golpeo contra su cuerpo. Emmett sonrió — Ambos necesitábamos alejarnos de aquel lugar — admitió, cerrando la puerta de fino cristal — Además, jamás me arriesgaría bailar contigo y tus dos pies izquierdos.

— ¡Emmett! — chillo de manera aguda, realmente indignada por aquel comentario. Él se encogió de hombros, restándolo importancia al asunto, cabreando mucho más a su pequeña prima que parecía echar humo por las orejas — Yo no me burlo de tu…

— ¡Shh! — Le chisto con pánico, cubriendo la pequeña boca de la chica con una de sus manos — Dijimos que jamás hablaríamos de ello, ¿Recuerdas?

— Y tú prometiste que no habría más burlas, Emmett. Ya me siento lo suficiente avergonzada por cómo me encuentro vestida delante de personas que siquiera conozco, no necesito sentirme avergonzada de más cosas.

— Tienes razón, lo siento mucho, cariño, pero ya es costumbre.

— Desacostúmbrate.

— No puedes pedirle a una cebra borrar sus rayas.

— No, pero puede pedirle a un puma que la liquide, y ambos sabemos quién es el puma en esta historia. — corrigió con una sonrisa victoriosa, sumiéndolos a ambos en una pequeña guerra de miraditas que terminaría por ganar ella. Un suspiro derrotado escapo de los labios del chico.

— Entendido. No mas burlas para Bella-Patosa-Swan.

— ¡Emmett!

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con una falsa inocencia, que incluso podría ser creíble si no fuera por aquel brillo divertido que resplandecía en su mirada.

El pequeño y fuerte puño de la castaña choco directamente contra el brazo derecho de él, quién dramatizo el dolor que realmente le había causado, sintiéndose ligeramente orgulloso por haberle enseñado a golear como toda una pandillera.

— Entraré.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? — Preguntó, lastimero — Nos estábamos divirtiendo, Bella. Quédate. — de manera tierna, el labio inferior del chico sobresalió en un arrebatador puchero que derretiría al tempano de hielo más resistente…

— No —… pero no a Isabela Swan. Esta vez fue el turno de Emmett de sentirse indignado por la aparente inmunidad de Bella para con sus tretas. La observo, pidiéndole una explicación por su negativa — Tengo frió, y dudo que quedarme fuera ayude a que mi cuerpo tome calor.

El comentario de ella lo hizo tomar conciencia de que la castaña solo se encontraba cubierta por el vestido, que a simple vista no parecía ser en absoluto abrigador. Asintió con entendimiento mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del traje para colocarla sobe los suaves hombros de ella.

— ¿Mejor? — froto sus hombros sobre la chaqueta, mientras ella se la colocaba de manera correcta. Tuvo que morder su lengua para no largarse a reír allí mismo. Realmente ella le parecía muy graciosa enfunda en una chaqueta dos tallas más grandes, observándolo con un mirada que pretendía ser amenazadora; y lo sería, si no fuera porque su cuerpo comenzaba a titiritar debido al frío.

— Si

— Genial — murmuró, observándola caminar por la terraza hacia los peldaños de piedra que conectaban la terraza con un cuidado y verde jardín digno del palacio de _Buckingham. _La siguió con la mirada hasta el momento exacto en el que la observo tastabillar.

…_Como una niña… _— pensó, colocándose a su lado, para rodearla en un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo de oso, como solían decirle cuando niños.

No sin cierta melancolía, rememoro las incontables veces en las que Jacob y él le manifestaban su enojo a su madre. Ellos querían que Bella fuera su hermanita. Una pequeña hermanita que les hiciera la vida imposible, obligándolos a vestir de princesas, una a la que pudieran malcriar; una hermanita que viviera con ellos bajo el mismo techo, pero, para su desgracia, ambos, como niños que eran, habían pasado por alto muchas cosas, entre ellas, el que Isabella Swan, bajo la estricta orden de su padre, vivía en un prestigioso y aburrido internado para chicas al cual solo le eran permitidas las salidas solo en vacaciones o en épocas festivas.

Aun y pese a los meses de mantenerse alejados, Emmett podía asegurar que pese a todo, Bella, era su pequeña hermana menor, y tal como habían prometido con Jacob, ellos la cuidarían, incluso de ella misma y su torpeza.

Sonrió por aquel pensamiento. Bella era la torpe. Jacob, pese a autoproclamarse el bromista del grupo, desde su perspectiva, solo era un tío buenas tácticas para conquistar chicas, y él, Emmett McCarty…

— ¿Qué soy? — le preguntó a la castaña sin poder encontrarse con una definición con la cual lograra identificarse del todo. Bella lo observo confundida, aun no sabiendo de qué iba aquella pregunta. Al notar aquello, se vio en la obligación de explicarle el por qué se su pregunta, obteniendo sus divertidas risas como respuestas. — No es gracioso.

— Por supuesto que sí — aseguro ella — _Tú eres la torpe, Jacob es el tío que sabe conquistar chicas, tal vez incluso ingenioso, pero, ¿Yo? ¡Santo cielo, Bella! No existe definición suficientemente buena para mí. Soy guapo, valiente, carismático, ¡Soy perfecto! _ — siguió fingiendo la voz del muchacho.

— Eres una desastrosa imitadora.

— Y tú crees que eres valiente. Le tienes miedo a los saltamontes, Emmett. Valiente — se mofó, comenzando reír.

— Oh, es tu fin. — gruñó por lo bajo, aprovechando el hecho de aun tenerla rodeada con uno de sus brazos para comenzar despeinarla haciendo fricción con uno de sus puños sobre el pelo de ella. Bella chilló de dolor, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire, hasta el punto de verse obligado a doblarse no solo por el dolor, sino también por la desesperación ante la falta de aire.

— Lo siento, Emmett.

— T-ú…

— Pero tú tienes la culpa, yo…

— Esto es la guerra — el fuerte alarido de Emmett fue un claro indicio para indicarle que _aquel_ momento era el ideal para una rápida y efectiva huída. — ¡Vuelve aquí, mocosa!

Era tarde. Observo como la esbelta figura enfundada en aquel delicado vestido rojo se alejaba a cada segundo que pasaba, como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¡Y claro que dependía de ello! Él se encargaría de vengarse de aquella astuta mocosa.

Se levando de un salto, intentando recuperar un poco de la dignidad, que como hombre, se había visto perdiéndola al ser golpeado de tal manera por una pequeña castaña esbelta que, incluso casi había logrado que se largara a llorar.

Casi ríe al notar como sus ojos aun se mantenían vidriosos. Sin embargo, algo más perfecto, más cálido y mucho más sensual capto su atención. Una risa. Pese a querer gruñir de dolor, solo se pudo sentir sonreír a escuchar tan perfecta melodía. Volteó su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Aun con la respiración entrecortada, Emmett volvió a sentir otro fuerte golpe que nuevamente lo dejo sin aire. Deslumbrante, hubiera sido una palabra insignificante para definir a la hermosa mujer de larga melena rubia y ondulada, poseedora de un cuerpo inhumanamente perfecto, proporcionado y escultural. Pero, después de todo, tal vez él si se hallaba deslumbrado, por qué, qué otra explicación lógica existiría para justificar su estúpida sonrisa y ese: ˂˂_Eres un ángel. El más hermoso que jamás podrá existir_; que había soltado sin pensar, logrando que la pequeña mujer con fracciones de duendecillo que acompañaba a aquella divinidad riera con diversión.

Se insulto mentalmente, intentando, esta vez, por segunda vez en la noche, recuperar un poco de dignidad perdida, ahora, por culpa de su maldita bocota. Suspiro, acercándose hacia las mujeres que aun lo miraban con diversión

— Al parecer tu Julieta huyo, Romeo — al escuchar el comentario burlón de aquella chica no puedo hacer otra cosa que rogar por qué siguiera hablándole para así poder volver a embriagarse con su voz.

_Idiota_. Se dijo al notar cómo, luego de no contestarle, ahora la chica rubia lo observaba con molestia.

— Emmett McCarty. Me llamo Emmett, y ella no es mi Julieta, solo es mi pequeña y molesta primita con complejo de boxeadora profesional — intento bromear, haciéndola reír. Nervioso, intento ordenar su despeinado cabello, manía que odiaba pues la mayoría de las veces solo lograba despeinarse aun más, ganándose un aspecto de vagabundo. Tener rizos era un infierno para él. — ¿Y tú eres?

— Yo soy Alice Cullen — interfirió la pequeña ante el repentino mutismo de su amiga — Y ella es Rosalie Hale. A Rosalie le gustan los autos, las películas de terror, las de comedia, y las románticas, aunque jamás admita esto último. — Susurró lo último bajo la divertida mirada gris del chico — Tiene un carácter de miedo, y puede golpear mucho más fuerte de lo que lo hizo tu prima, así que ten cuidado.

— ¡Alice!

— Es tu turno de averiguar lo demás, Romeo — la pequeña Alice hizo una señal con su mano, pasando por su lado para dirigirse hacia el interior del salón — Mi trabajo está hecho, ¡Cuida a tu Julieta! — fue el gritó que le dirigió la pequeña duendecillo antes de cerrar la puerta de cristal. Ambos observaron cómo ella danzaba entre las personas, logrando abrirse paso hasta desaparecer de sus vistas.

Un repentino silencio los sumió a ambos en un incomodo momento. Rosalie abrió su boca para decir algo, pero solo basto una mirada por parte de Emmett para que ella decidiera callar, avergonzada por la situación. Su rostro, terso y libre de imperfecciones, adornado por un sensual lunar sobre el lado izquierdo de su labio superior, comenzó a tornarse rojizo.

Emmett sonrió enternecido por el repentino sonrojo de la chica, no pudiendo evitar intentar recordar cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer, que no fuera Bella, se sonrojaba frente a él.

— Así que… eres una chica de temer, he. — se escuchó decir, intentando utilizar un tono casual. La sonrisa divertida que ella le dedico no pudo hacer más que confundirlo, ¿Acaso era sonreía por qué lo creía un idiota o por el contrario, lo encontraba divertido?

— No lo sé, tendrás que averiguarlo… Emmett McCarty.

— ¿Averiguarlo? — Inquirió él, riendo con emoción — Rosalie Hale, prácticamente acabas de otorgarme tu autorización para ser tu sombra. — Emmett, murmuró, lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para invadir el espacio personal de la rubia. Aun en contra de todo lo que él creía que ella haría ante la tan atrevida y repentina actitud de él, ella acorto aun más la distancia entre ambos, dejando su rostro a dos palmos de distancia.

— ¿Y quién dijo que eso me molestará, Emmett McCarty? — muy lentamente, intentando siquiera respirar para no arruinar el momento que compartía aquel muchacho de ojos grises y acento Inglés, Rosalie volteó sobre sus talones, observándolo sobre su hombro derecho, invitándolo a que la siguiera…

.

.

No había pasado mucho tiempo que luego de ya haberse cansado de huir de Emmett, decidiera volver a ingresar al salón. Poco pasó para que nuevamente ella volviera a ser el foco de atención de los presentes.

— Deberías visitar el _Central Park_. Es maravilloso de noche, casi mágico podría decir — aseguraba la tímida muchacha de piel acaramelada y fracciones dulces. Bella recodó que la chica se había presentado como Ángela Webber. Y fue incapaz de no seguir la amena conversación con Ángela, una de las pocas personas que parecía no querer saber nada de su vida, por el contrario, tenía la increíble amabilidad como para darle su espacio, ofreciéndole de alguna extraña manera la opción para que ella hablara de lo que quisiera. Bella estaba segura, llegaría a apreciar mucho a Ángela. — Todos los sábados por la noche llevó a mis hermanos, Josué e Isaac, a patinar al _Central Park_, tal vez, algún día deberías venir.

— A decir verdad, me encantaría. Además, tus hermanos son unos niños magníficos. Será divertido— admitió sin una pizca de falsedad. Ambas muchachas sonrieron con camaradería, sintiéndose cómoda la una con la otra. Fue inevitable para Bella, observar por el rabillo de ojos como unos pequeños torbellinos de menos de un metro cuarenta de altura, corrían por alrededor de las mesas, ganándose las miradas molestas de algunos comensales. Sonrió ante tal escena — Londres era mi hogar y realmente lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, pero New York…

— Asusta — termino de decir la castaña con tonalidades de color miel. Bella asintió, no pudiendo encontrar palabras más perfectas para describir su sentir para con aquella cuidad. La _gran_ ciudad. — Entiendo tu punto, pero veras como nos divertiremos, además, mis hermanitos nos mantendrán entretenidas.

— Los amas mucho, ¿Verdad?

— Por supuesto. Suelen volverme loca ya que son muy exigentes y… ruidosos, pero los adoro con todo mi alma. Nos- — su oración se vio interrumpida, al igual que toda actividad que se llevara a cabo en el salón, luego de que ambos niños, tras correr alrededor de una mesa, literalmente, pasaran por encima de uno de los invitados; El hombre, en un intento por resultar menos dañado por aquellos pequeños bribones, no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse hacia un costado, luego de haber sido empujado por uno de los niños. Tal fue su mala suerte, que en ese preciso momento, y aceptando su inminente caída, el chico colisiono con un señora, y está avergonzada y asustada por tal repentino contacto, soltó las copas que sostenía entre sus manos.

El muchacho accidentado, no pudo evitar reír divertido, aligerando un poco el silencioso ambiente que se había instalado en la habitación. Poco falto para que la misma y esbelta mujer, riera con aun más fuerza que el hombre, claramente avergonzada.

— Lo siento mucho, señorita — le dijo el muchacho, soltando un poco el cuerpo de la mujer. Ella asintió, restándole importancia. — Déjeme buscarle otra copa

— Oh, no será necesario. Estoy segura que mi esposo ya se debe de estar encargando se ello — la verde mirada de la mujer se dirigió hacia el lado sur del salón, en donde inmediatamente pudo distinguir el blanco cabello de su esposo, ya entrado en años, mientras este se acercaba con otras dos copas. — Es la última vez que voy a buscar nuestras bebidas — fue lo último que le dijo a su marido, mientras este le entregaba una copa. El muchacho, aun frente a ella, no puedo hacer otra cosa que volverse a disculparse.

Se alejo de aquella pareja, volviendo a disculparse con la pobre mujer por aquella escena.

Aun más avergonzado de lo que jamás creyó poder sentirse, aligero sus pasos, sintiendo como algunas personas lo seguían con la mirada. Y es que no los culpaba, no era para menos, si incluso había sido uno de los personajes principales de una típica escena de una película de _Woody Allen. _

Miró hacia su izquierda, más precisamente a la muchacha que mordía sus labios en un vanó intento por ocultar su creciente diversión. No pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco. Asió la mano de la chica, dándole un pequeño pellizco en el torso de ella.

— Es de mala educación burlarse de las personas. — argumentó, encogiéndose de hombros ante las quejas de la chica. — ¿Adonde se supone qué fue tu acompañante? — giro su cabeza hacia su alrededor, realizando un cuidadoso rastrillaje en busca de su objetivo. Los achocolatados ojos de la chica, rodaron sin delicadeza alguna, ganándose una nueva mirada por parte del chico.

— Si te refieres a Emmett, no lo sé. Desapareció…

— ¿Luego de qué? — inquirió al notar como intentaba rehuir su oscura mirada. Ella bufó con indignación, negándose a responder, más no fue necesario pues Jacob ya sospechaba que aquella _misteriosa_ desaparición se debía a las tan comunes peleas callejeras realizadas por Emmett y Bella, para enfrentarse. Ensancho su sonrisa al imaginar al grandulón ser derrotado por la pequeña, otra vez — Solo dime que mañana no aparecerá en las noticas como el sujeto muerto en el riachuelo.

— Nunca lo escucharas de mis labios — bromeó ella, pellizcando su mejilla izquierda. Jacob negó divertido, sintiendo como su mejilla era manipulada por la blanca mano de ella. — Y por cierto, si te refieres a Ángela como _˂˂mi acompañante˃˃_, déjame decirte que fue en busca de los gemelos, sus hermanos, los niños que lograron que gritas como niñita.

— No grite como niñita — la rápida respuesta de él, más chillona que masculina, logro que Bella comenzara a reírse a costas del moreno. — Eres insufrible — el rostro de la castaña se ilumino con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se colgaba de uno de los musculosos brazos de su primo. Este la observo a la defensiva, extrañado por el repentino entusiasmo de ella por comportarse de manera cariñosa. Algo tramaba — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Tengo el abrigo de Emmett colgado en el respaldar de una silla. La de allí — señalo, con una disimulada señal de su cabeza, la mesa principal que se encontraba a más de seis metros del salón. Y Jacob no pudo pensar otra cosa que no fuera las grandes dimensiones del hotel en la que se celebraba la _fiesta de bienvenida_. — Puedes recogerlo por mí.

— Oh, no. Olvídalo. He visto esto en las películas. No quedare pegado en un crimen que no cometí — aseguró — Por qué eso quieres, verdad. Yo, tu fiel camarada, iré en busca de ese abrigo, y la mitad de los invitados me verán, entonces, mañana, en cuanto me despierte ¡Bum! Emmett aparecerá muerto y sin su abrigo, y todos se preguntaran quien es culpable, ¿Y a quién culparan? ¡Al tipo que paseo por todo el salón con la chaqueta del hombre que murió!

— ¿Has terminado de decir estupideces? — dejo escucharse con tranquilidad, aunque él pudo distinguir un matiz de diversión en su voz. Asintió quedamente, observándola con desconfianza — La iría a buscar yo, pero Kristie dice que no debo pasear con la chaqueta de un hombre ya que eso daría de que hablar, y las personas pensarían mal.

— Es la chaqueta de Emmett.

— ¡Eso mismo dije yo! —exclamo con obviedad, cómo si el hecho de que aquella fuera la chaqueta de Emmett, fuera la explicación de todo. Jacob concordó con ella — Pero aun así, según Kristie, Emmett sigue siendo un hombre, y al parecer, sería mal visto que tenga su chaqueta, porque solo las novias sostienen las chaquetas de sus hombres.

— ¿De sus hombres?

— El dialecto de los americanos, creo — se encogió de hombros aun sin comprender ella misma de lo que hablaba. Ambos rieron por lo ridícula de la platica — De verdad, Jacob, puedes hacerlo por mí.

— Pero…

— Por favor — suplicó en intento de obtener la lastima de su primo, incluso extendió la "O", para darle más convicción a su suplica. No se podía permitir perder la chaqueta de Emmett, ni tampoco podía permitir que está apareciera manchada con algo, como había sucedido la última vez que habían salido los tres, pues ya había recibido dos advertencias por parte del grandulón, y estaba segura, si algo sucedía, algo malo le pasaría a sus Jeans favoritos.

No sin soltar varios refunfuños, Jacob se dirigió hacia donde ella lo había guiado, y para su desgracia, pudo comprobar que el camino le parecía aun más largo que cuando lo había observado desde donde antes se encontraba. Está vez, no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo las dimensiones de aquel salón. Realizo dos zancadas más para poder tomar la maldita chaqueta entre sus manos. Rápidamente, esta vez evadiendo a los pequeños grupos de personas que se extendían por el salón, platicando vanidades, se apresuro a llegar hacia en donde se encontraba Bella.

Le fue casi imposible evitar fruncir el ceño al ver como un joven de tal vez la misma edad que su prima, rodeaba la cintura de ella, aun luego de poder notar con claridad la incomodidad en el rostro de la chica, quien lo aparto rápidamente de su lado. Camino con pasos decididos hacia donde ambos se encontraban, más no fue necesario la utilización de ningún tipo de amenaza, ni física ni verbal, dado a que segundos antes que él pudiera estar frente a ello, Charlie, ya se encontraba apartando a su hija de los brazos del rubio muchacho.

— Michael Newton, dudo mucho que a tu padre le agrade saber que te comportas de esta manera con la _hija_ de su socio mayoritario — no fueron necesarias ningunas otras palabras para que el chico de ojos azules, decidiera marcharse en silencio, no sin antes sonreírle a Bella. — Ahora, tú, ven conmigo y deja de distraerte con estupideces, Isabella... — una pequeña sonrisa distante se instalo en el rostro del hombre, y Jacob, intento rememorar cuándo fue la última vez que recordaba haber visto a ese hombre sonreír con real alegría. Por un momento, sintió lastima por él, pues vivir y no encontrar, ni ser capaz de ver las razones por las cuales se puede sonreír, debía ser funesto. Sin embargo, toda lastima desapareció en el preciso momento en el que lo vio tomar el brazo de Bella y comenzar a arrastrarla junto con él

— Charlie — gruño por lo bajo, llamando su atención, aun sin perder contacto con el agarre que él mantenía en el brazo de ella. Charlie Swan, al notar el rumbo de su mirada, enarco una de sus cejas

— Jacob, aun sigues siendo todo un caballero. — pronuncio cada una de las palabras con notable ironía. — Puedes acompañarlos, estoy seguro que podrás reconocer a algunas de las personas que le presentare a Isabella.

.

.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el fresco aire de la cuidad acariciara su piel. Le encantaba el silencio, y aquel pequeño lugar que, apartado de aquella bulliciosa fiesta, no hacía más que asegurarle algunos minutos alejada de todos aquellos que intentaban sonsacarle información. _Chupasangres_, les había dicho Jacob, y ella no había hecho otra cosa que darle la razón con un asentimiento.

Soltó un suave quejido tras escuchar como el repiqueteó de unos tacones resonaban cada vez más cerca de ella. Su momento de soledad había termino tan pronto como ella lo había impuesto.

Observo por encima de su cabeza, reconociendo a la mujer de delicada figura y fracciones hermosas. Ella le sonreía cálidamente mientras el viento revolvía su cabello acaramelado a cada paso que daba. Bella no pudo evitar recordar, al verla acercarse, la inocencia del cine mudo. Esme Cullen, era sin lugar a dudas una mujer deslumbrante.

— Me creerás loca pero, algo en mí me decía que te encontrarías aquí — masculló con voz dulce, sonriéndole de igual manera. — Sé que tal vez lo habrás escuchado de muchas personas esta noche, pero… te pareces tanto a tu madre — un brillo de dolor resplandeció en los marrones ojos de la castaña. Si, aquella oración fue una de las mas trilladas de la noche, y odiaba aquello, porque si había algo que ella, Isabella Swan, pudiera odiar mucho más que la frialdad de su padre, eso era el horrible reflejo que le ofrecía el espejo: El rostro de _Renee Swan_ — ¿Sucede algo?

— No, solo que… nunca me lo habían dicho. — mintió, desmesuradamente debía admitir, sin embargo, pese a saber que la mujer de cabellera acaramelada no le había creído, decidió continuar con la farsa, porque de eso se trataba, ¿No? Todo aquello no era más que una farsa. — Mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa, supongo que debería de sentirme alagada

— Por supuesto que lo era, y, aunque muy pocos lo saben, ella era por completo patosa. — rió de manera melodiosa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los tacones que la castaña tenía entre sus manos. Isabella se sonrojo al verse descubierta — Supongo que también lo heredaste de ella, ¿Sabes? Ambas éramos grandes amigas.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! Fuimos juntas al instituto, aunque ella era mejor alumna que yo. — Confesó avergonzada — Nunca perdimos contacto, siquiera cuando se debieron mudar a Chicago. Ella siempre me enviaba cartas, aunque yo me quejara que ya existían los teléfonos.

— Suena muy ella... — admitió, sintiendo sus ojos arder. Sus pensamientos, sin su pleno consentimiento, comenzaron a tomar vida propia, dirigiéndola hacia el pasado, rememorando situaciones que, aunque parecían de una vida que ya no era la suya, lograban sonsacarle alguna melancólica sonrisa e incontrolables ganas de llorar. Pero no, ella no lloraría, y mucho menos frente a una mujer que pese a que le agradaba, no conocía lo suficiente. Además, sabía que aquel comportamiento masoquista la llevaría hacia un oscuro lugar del cual luego le costaría regresar. No quería que aquello sucediera. —… Hace frío, deberíamos entrar.

— Bella. — el suave llamado de la mujer, logro que ella detuviera sus pasos. Se giro para enfrentarla — Solo espero que… — un suspiro frustrado de su parte, dio a entender que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía. Volvió a observar los ojos brillantes de la castaña. — No estoy de acuerdo con _esto_. Creo que tú y mi hijo Edward son muy jóvenes para cargar con los errores que han sido únicamente de sus padres, pero aun así me temo que no puedo hacer nada para ayudar, y créeme que siento que no solo le he fallado a Edward, sino también a ti y a tu madre…

—No hay cuidado, señora Cullen. _Esto_ no será por siempre, y después de todo, tal vez algo bueno pueda salir de esto. Supongo que solo debemos esperar a que el tiempo pase y los rencores se disipen, poco a poco. Ciertamente, no es un gran sacrifico para mí, ya que al igual que todos tengo mis razones para prestarme en esta gran nueva pantalla, pero su hijo, de verdad, siento mucho que su hijo se vea involucrado en esto…

— Realmente eres igual a tu madre, pequeña — _golpe bajo_. Murmuró su consciencia casi con burla. Golpe bajo. Realmente estaba cansándose de esos golpes bajos que terminaban truncando su vida, porque cada que creía que era _el _momento, un nuevo golpe llegaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando expeler aquellos pensamientos fúnebres. Sonrió débilmente, intentando que aquella que pretendía ser una sonrisa no se trasformará en una patética mueca, que la hiciera avergonzarse más de lo que ya lo estaba.

— Creo recordar que ella me decía: ˂˂Solo intenta ser feliz con lo que tengas˃˃ — estúpidamente, se dio cuenta que ya había perdido la batalla incluso antes de proponerse ganarla. Su voz, se había quebrado en la última palabra. Y allí fue en donde ella debió decirle adiós a su repentina imagen de mujer valerosa que intentaba crear frente a la familia Cullen.

— ¿Sabes que yo había pedido ser tu madrina?

— No estaba enterada — admitió, agradeciendo en silencio por comenzar a abandonar aquel terreno sentimental que segundos atrás, Esme Cullen estaba dispuesta a abarcar. — ¿Qué sucedió?

Los rosados labios de Esme se fruncieron en un mueca molesta, acompañando el brillo peligros que resplandeció en sus ojos.

— Sarah me ganó por tres minutos. Aun recuerdo su sonrisa victoriosa, de verdad a veces tu tía si que puede ser un dolor de trasero. — la castaña rió al igual que una niña, ganándose una dulce mirada por parte de Esme. Cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido abrazo de la mujer, e intento responderle el abrazo, ignorando aquel sentimiento de incomodidad que albergaba su ser al recibir un abrazo por parte de alguien que no fuera su familia. — En verdad, linda, he criado a Edward para que se comporte como un caballero, y sé que lo hará. Él es un gran muchacho, tierno, inteligente, un poco temperamental, pero veraz que es igual que tratar como un niño, nunca le dura demasiado el enojo… — al notar como la castaña se removía nerviosa, Esme la libero de su abrazo, observándola a los ojos, tal y como haría con su pequeña Alice. — Lo que quiero decir es que ambos pueden llevarse bien, incluso podrían ser amigos o tal vez…

Esme frunció el ceño al verse interrumpida por las fuertes y atrayentes risas de una pareja de enamorados que se ocultaban entre las sombras del jardín. Sitió su corazón detenerse, mientras entrecerraba los ojos en un intento por corroborar sus dudas. Ambos cuerpos, como atraídos por su verde mirada, dejaron verse a la tenue luz de los faroles que iluminaban un sector del jardín. Innegablemente eran dos parejas de jóvenes apasionados, que avanzaban peldaño por peldaño entre besos apasionados.

Él chico rió aun más fuerte, alzando a la muchacha unos centímetros del suelo no sin antes acariciar sus costados hasta bajar a su trasero y otorgarle la misma atención que había implementado en el resto de su cuerpo.

Sexo.

Era notorio como ambos jóvenes habían sido compañeros de pasiones en algún rincón oscuro del jardín, y una clara evidencia de que aquello había sucedido era la mal abotonada camisa de él, al igual que la falta de atención que tenia la hebilla de su cinturón, que se encontraba por completo desabrochada, la chica por su parte, se encontraba demasiado despeinada y desarreglada como para poder llegar a creer que había sufrido un terrible accidente de camino a la fiesta.

Esme sintió su expresión decaer al participe de tal escena. Bella, preocupada por la extraña actitud de la mujer, no puedo evitar preguntarle tontamente si se encontraba bien, más Esme no parecía reaccionar.

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen, explícame a que se debe esta escena! — el furioso grito de Esme, alerto a Bella lo suficiente como para notar de que iba _aquella_ escena que su prometido protagonizaba. No pudo evitar sonreír con ironía, al parecer aquella historia no tendría lugar para un _**tal vez**_

* * *

**He aquí un capítulo más que largo para ustedes. Supongo que este capítulo se trata más que nada de un ˂˂Lo siento˃˃, implícito. Y es que de verdad lo siento, pero como dije en mis otras historias, mi vida se ha complicado demasiado. **

**No prometo nada, pero solo quiero decirles que **_**No dejare ninguna de mis historias, así que no se preocupen por ello**_**, porque de una manera u otra esta historia continuara, ¡Aunque se me vaya la vid en ello! **

**Les mando un beso de despedida a todos ustedes, y buenos deseos para todos sus proyectos. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, entonces, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Este capítulo merece algún Revierws?**

**Pues bien, esperare con ansia todos sus Reviews. Besos, abrazos, y… ¡Disfruten la vida! **


	3. El comienzo del final

**_Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan_**

* * *

Los murmullos de irá contenida que escapaban rápidamente de los labios de Edward aun resonaban en su mente, apuñalándola una y otra vez, envolviéndola en una silenciosa agonía.

_Mutilare tu mente_ Recordaba como su voz aterciopelada pronunciaba lentamente aquella frase, con odio, con antelación. Ella nunca le había temido a nadie, pero en aquel momento debía admitir, él la había logrado aterrar.

Definitivamente, aquella noche, Edward Cullen, había terminado de enterrar por completo la dignidad de la heredera.

Bella inspiro desesperadamente, intentando respirar con normalidad, aun así seguía sintiendo cómo el oxígeno escapaba de sus pulmones, haciendo su cabeza dar vueltas…

Su pecho le dolía, casi al son de cada una de las campanadas que resonaban en la pequeña pero elegante capilla que se encontraba en aquel pueblo costero a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia de New York, como si se encontraran sincronizados.

— No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… — murmuró lentamente, observándose a sí misma en el gran espejo de pie que se encontraba en la mitad del pequeño salón. Se iba a casar allí, en menos de una hora, y estaba aterrada. Apenas conocía a los invitados que se encontraban esperando a que la ceremonia diera inicio, su prometido había afirmado que sentía repulsión y odio hacia ella y claramente ella había comenzado a sentir lo mismo que él.

Su vida era un desastre, un gran y catastrófico desastre.

Suspiró. Sus ojos habían comenzado a escocer. Chilló audiblemente, furiosa consigo misma por todo, por querer llorar, por verse atrapada, por no ser capaz de remediarlo, por no actuar como debería. Se sentía tan débil… tan patética.

.

Isabella aún no había reparado en su presencia, aunque el tampoco esperara que lo hiciera. Ella se veía especialmente concentrada en observar su blanco vestido. _El vestido perfecto_, pensó, incapaz de dejar de lado el sarcasmo, observándola enfundada en aquel peculiar vestido con encaje y trasparencias, que parecía estar inspirado en el siglo veinte, pues recordaba haber visto un diseño similar en la fotos del casamiento de en su madre con su vestido de novia.

En una situación normal, le hubiera importado muy poco qué vestido utilizaba aquella muchachita de cabellos castaños, pero aquella no era una situación normal, después de todo, se trataba de su boda, ambos se casarían en aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, y por más que no le gustara admitirlo, ella era hermosa y aquel vestido se le veía perfecto.

Carraspeo, incomodo por el rumbo que sus pensamientos tomaban. Dio un paso hacia delante, sonriendo al verla sobresaltarse tiernamente al percatarse de su presencia. Y es que él tampoco debería estar allí, pero se le había hecho imposible resistirse al hecho de que sabía, por lo que había dicho Alice, que su futura esposa se encontraba sola en el pequeño saloncito que la capilla le otorgaba a la novia.

Aquel era el momento indicado para hablar con ella, no solo por las amenazas que había recibido de su madre, sino porque realmente se sentía culpable por las hirientes e insensibles palabras que le había dedicado en su primer encuentro.

No tenía justificación, lo sabía, así como sabía que Esme tenía razón al haber repudiado su comportamiento en aquella fiesta, al escaparse con _Brooke _para tener sexo, pero en aquel momento, en el momento exacto en que su madre señaló a la deslumbrante castaña con mirada perdida detrás de ella, adjudicándole el título de **su** _prometida_, él no había podido hacer más que sentirse atacado, y por ende atacar con la misma furia y crueldad con la que lo había hecho…

Volvió a la realidad, alejando los recuerdos de su mente. No quería recordar los ojos decepcionados de su madre ni la mirada condescendiente de aquella castaña vestida con el color de la sangre. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, observando como ella lo observaba con astucia.

— Siento interrumpirte yo…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — se vio interrumpido por pregunta. La chica se encontraba en actitud completamente defensiva, cuadrando sus hombros y observándolo con sus profundos ojos chocolates casi con desconfianza. Y Edward no la culpaba, en realidad, él hubiera hecho lo mismo de encontrarse en su posición. — ¿Responderás? — inquirió, seguramente asombrada por su repentino mutismo.

— Vine a disculparme.

— No quiero verte. Vete.

— Me siento… apenado por la forma en que te he tratado hace…una semana— admitió, ignorándola por completo, avergonzado de sí mismo. No solo por tener que haber irrumpido su momento de reflexión, ni tampoco por tener que estar disculpándose al igual que un niño de cinco años, sino por haber estado tan ensimismado en su debate interno, cegado por su orgullo, y haber dejado así que pasaran una semana desde aquella noche en la que se comportó por primera vez en toda su vida como todo un maldito enfermo con una mujer. — Yo…

— No es…

— Entiendo que estés enojada, incluso que llegues a pensar que soy un…

— De verdad no…

— Idiota… — masculló entre dientes, obviando por segunda vez las interrupciones de la chica. Entrecerró los ojos, esperando que entendiera el mensaje y se mantuviera callada, para al fin dejarlo disculparse con ella, tal y como sentía la necesidad de hacer — Y merezco tu odio, incluso yo me odiaría de ser tú, me comporte como un jodido hijo de perra contigo, insultándote y…

— No debes disculparte, tú…

— ¡Podrías cerrar la boca y dejarme disculparme de un jodida vez! — las palabras habían escapado de su boca sin que nada pudiera hacer para detenerlas. Genial, pensó furioso consigo y con ella, otra vez volvía a comportarse como un maldito bastardo en su presencia. Cerró los ojos, masajeándose el puente de su nariz, en busca de un poco de equilibrio mental, ¡La situación lo estaba volviendo loco!

— ¿Disculpa? — la escuchó bufar. Abrió los ojos, curioso, enarcando inconscientemente una de sus cejas a la espera de que ella dijera algo más. — ¡Lárgate ahora mismo de aquí! No te necesito aquí, no en este momento, así como tampoco necesito esto. Tú… Realmente… eres tan… petulante que…

Isabella sintió su rostro arder. Estaba furiosa. Él, literalmente, le había gritado mandándola a callar. Eso era más de lo que podía resistir ese día. Había intentado ser benevolente con él, pues después de todo ambos veían su futuro empañado por un matrimonio que ninguno de los dos quería, pero aquello…

— ¿Qué que,_ Isabella_? — arrugo su entrecejo al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre con cierto matiz de burla. ¡Primero la callaba y ahora se burlaba de ella! Aquello era demasiado, se iba a casar con un completo idiota, tal vez un machista que gozaba de hacer sentir débiles e inferiores a las mujeres, disfrutando del sufrimiento del género femenino, pensó horrorizada, observándolo suspirar derrotado. Era raro. — Bien. Lo siento, ¿Si? Solo pretendía pedirte disculpas, aunque creo que solo logre empeorar todo, ¿Verdad? Realmente lo siento.

La súbita y rápida disculpa del muchacho, la sorprendió. Realmente lo hizo.

Afuera, en el exterior, el día ya estaba terminando, el sol se ocultaba dejando escapar los últimos rayos de luz. Bella eludió la penetrante mirada verde, centrando a su vez la suya en mientras hacia los rosetones de vitral que iluminaban con sus colores el blanco vestido, salpicándolo de alegres colores.

— ¿Por qué pides disculpas, Edward?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Qué es lo que te lleva a querer disculparte, tu madre, tu orgullo, la culpa, una táctica?

— No es ninguna táctica, _Isabella_. Yo de verdad me siento arrepentido por todo lo que sucedió, no pensaba con claridad, yo… jamás le hubiera dicho eso a nadie si…

— Puedes dejar de disculparte, Edward. Es molesto — masculló la castaña. — No te odio, ni pienso que eres un idiota, al menos no del todo. Creo que entiendo tu reacción de ayer, y si bien no disfrute tus mordaces insultos, en cierta manera… no me importaban. Ninguno de los dos compartimos nada, nos conocimos hacia solo una semana y ni siquiera fue un primer buen comienzo, y aun así… nosotros hoy…

— Nos casaremos en media hora — termino de decir él, tomando un asiento frente a ella. La castaña asintió levemente, frunciendo su ceño, casi como si recién en ese instante cayera en cuenta que lo minutos del reloj seguían corriendo… ajeno a lo que ambos querían. Edward gruño por lo bajo, volviendo a observar a su acompañante, esta vez más detalladamente. Ella realmente parecía un ángel, no solo por igualar la belleza que se suponía tenían esos seres celestiales, sino también por aquel halo de inocencia y ternura que irradiaba.

— Apenas eres una niña. — comentó casi con sorpresa. No estaba equivocado, ella realmente se veía como una niña ante sus ojos, tal vez incluso era menor que Alice. Realmente él se tendría que casar con alguien aún menor que Alice, su pequeña hermana, pensó casi con desasosiego. — ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?

— Diecisiete años, ¿Tú?

— Dieciocho.

— Pareces de menos. — respondió ella.

— Lo mismo digo. — comento él con diversión, observando como la castaña, apoyaba su cuerpo sobre el costado del sofá, aun en actitud defensiva, preparada para tirarle algo si así fuera necesario. — Pareces asustada.

— Me casare con un extraño, y disculpa mi atrevimiento pero creo que no me agradas demasiado — confesó con la mirada baja, sintiéndose mal por soltar tal verdad. — Esto no debería ser legal.

Edward dejó escapar una pequeña y seca carcajada. La castaña era bastante elocuente a decir verdad. Un pequeña y elocuente damita inglesa.

— Cierto. Creo haberte escuchado decirme que era petulante.

— Y tú que yo era un superfluo, estamos a mano.

— Touché.

— Nos casaremos. ¿Lo sabes, no?

— Puedo ver tu vestido, sí. — comentó con tranquilidad, enarcando una de sus perfectas y pobladas cejas. Le sonrío de lado, esperando que ella pudiera relajarse, sintiendo como su tensión acrecía a cada segundo trascurrido. Podía imaginarse cómo se sentía ella en esa circunstancia, como había dicho antes, apenas era una niña y aquello debía de ser demasiado. — Esto no es legal, en realidad, solo se te permite casarte porque tu padre ha firmado una autorización para que ello suceda, en una situación normal, _esto_ no estaría sucediendo…

— Lo sé, entiendo por qué me estoy cansando con tan solo diecisiete años recién cumplidos, de verdad — la súbita respuesta mordaz de Isabella fue suficiente para que él pudiera notar un atisbo del feroz carácter que esa pequeña muchachita tenía. Al parecer no le gustaba que la trataran como una niña. Sin embargo, eso era… — No deberías estar aquí, Edward, en unos minutos alguien vendrá y…

— Les explicaremos que nos amamos tanto que no podemos esperar a que comience la boda para vernos. — la naturalidad con la que el pelicobrizo asegura aquella afirmación, lograría incluso convencer a la persona más escéptica. Bella pensó sin lugar a dudas que él era un buen actor. — En solo minutos estaremos diciendo _Acepto_ para comenzar a vivir una vida juntos hasta que esta farsa termine. Entonces, creo que es necesario dejarnos de estupideces y poner unas cuantas normas que ambos respetaremos sin chistar. Tú empiezas. — fue tan rotundo, sin dejar un mínimo espacio a replicas, fue tan directo que logro hacerla sonreír con admiración. Tal vez, volvió a pensar la castaña, no es tan idiota después de todo.

— Cada uno podrá hacer su vida. Solo seremos amigos, no compañeros de cama, ni novios, ni siquiera amigos con derechos. Yo respetare tus aventuras con otras mujeres, tu espacio, tu vida, y tú harás lo mismo conmigo. No intentaremos meternos en la vida personal de cada uno, se trata de eso, de la vida personal del otro. No nos mentiremos ni engañaremos. Jugamos para el mismo equipo, Edward, y dado a que nos encontramos atrapados en ese circo, ante lo demás fingiremos ser marido y mujer, enamorados, pero nada de demostraciones de afecto público ni apasionado…

— Eres toda una aguafiestas…

— Hablo de enserio, Cullen. — sentenció ella, reprendiendo el tono de voz divertido del muchacho. Él asintió. — Si esas reglas se rompen lo único que lograremos es terminar odiándonos el uno al otro, y no sé tú pero mi odio me ciega de tal manera que toda norma, ante la necesidad de conseguir una venganza, se torna invalida inmediatamente, destruyendo todo a su paso.

— Eres aterradora cuando quieres — afirmó — Me gusta como piensas, Swan. Acepto tus condiciones, has cubierto todos los aspectos primordiales por lo que por ahora no tengo nada que agregar. Supongo que a medida de que pase el tiempo más reglas se irán agregando, pero estás son suficientes. Ninguno de los dos romperá las reglas, porque de ser así, tienes razón, nos odiaremos, y créeme, pequeña, si comienzo a sentir repugnancia u odio hacia ti, ya te lo dije: _Mutilare tu mente, Swan_.

— ¿Amigos entonces?

— Amigos. — lentamente, casi con desconfianza sin perder de vista los ojos de su compañero ambos estrecharon sus manos cerrando así un pacto, una condena que perduraría en el tiempo, en sus mentes, un tratado tan embustero como peligroso que sin previo aviso podria destruirlos lentamente.

.

.

La ceremonia del matrimonio era elegante y privada, pues si bien para los novios habían más personas de las necesarias, el grupo era reducido, solo amigos íntimos de ambas familias que de una manera u otra pudieran darle mayor legitimización a aquel matrimonio.

Ambos jóvenes, ignoraron las simples y sentimentales palabras del sacerdote, y en silencio, tal vez incluso agradecieron, aliviados, de que hubiera terminado con su monologo lleno de palabras de sincero amor, compromiso, cariño y fidelidad. Edward pensó que al menos dos de esas cuatro reglas él podría llegar a cumplir, tal vez incluso tres, _¿Quién sabía?_ Incluso podría llegar a sentir cierto cariño filial por la bonita castaña.

Observó de soslayo cómo _Bella _mordía sus labios al escuchar un fuerte y teatral sollozo proveniente de alguna de sus invitadas. Un nuevo sollozó interrumpió las palabras del sacerdote, está vez incluso a él le resultaba difícil no reír.

El sacerdote siguió hablando, ignorando a la escandalosa mujer, censurándolos con la mirada mientras ellos hacían su esfuerzo por no reír, pero al no cesar aquellos sollozos lesresultaba imposible. Ambos resistían, demonios que si lo hacían.

El pelicobrizo debió obligarse a mantener a raya su diversión en el momento exacto en el que el sacerdote, tras soltar un pequeña risilla ya incluso encontrando divertido el llanto de la desconocida invitada, le había ofrecido la palabra para declararle sus votos a su futura esposa.

Y así fue como ambos intercambiaron sus promesas en voz clara y serena para luego de un instante más tarde ser proclamados marido y mujer.

En un rápido movimento, sorprendiendo por completo a Isabella, la tomo por los hombros volteándola para darle un breve e intenso beso. Se alejó de ella, sonriente al igual que un niño que ha hecho una divertida travesura.

Era definitivo. Ambos estaban casados.

.

La mujer abrazó efusivamente a Edward pese a la negativa de él por continuar aquel abrazo, para luego llegar hasta Bella y abrazarla con la misma fuerza que a su sobrino. Allí, frente a ellos se encontraba la **_tía política_** de Edward. Sue, era una mujer esbelta de tez morena, pómulos pronunciados y unos grandes ojos negros al igual que su largo cabello.

— Oh, de verdad jamás creí verte pronunciar tus votos. He llorado como una tonta.

— Lo sabemos _tía_, te hemos escuchado. — aseguró Edward ganándose un fuerte pisotón por parte de la mujer que enfurruñada lo fulmino con la mirada no sin antes dirigirles una rápida y sonriente amenaza. — Es una desquiciada. — masculló por lo bajo al ver como la mujer se dirigía hacia en donde se encontraba su _primo_ coqueteando con una linda muchacha. Pobre Seth.

— Es divertida.

— Amiga de mi madre, casi una hermana, se criaron juntas. — Informo brevemente — Descuida, la recepción terminara y ambos podremos descansar de esta locura.

Pero en tanto sus palabras abandonaron sus labios, uno de los invitados le concedió la palabra a los allí presentes para brindarles sus mensajes de afecto y buenos deseos a la feliz pareja casada.

Ambos novios se miraron en silencio, sonriéndose con condescendencia en cuanto alguno de sus familiares les dedicaba uno de sus discursos. Muchos reían a carcajadas, otros guardaban silencio esperando a oír más, algunos incluso mantenían su postura y su rostro en su mejor perfil, preparados para cuando la video cámara los enfocaba.

.

.

_ C. Corporartion y Entreteiment S.A el pasado mes de Octubre que ha logrado triplicar su caudal económico. Dicha fusión ha sido llevada a cabo luego de que ambos herederos hijos de los legítimos dueños y fundadores de las respectivas empresas, Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabela Marie Swan, se unieran en matrimonio. Dicha situación nos hace preguntar a nosotros, los trabajadores, si aquel casamiento no es más que una jugada para posicionarse en el primer lugar del mercadeo…_

Edward bufó.

— Me sorprende que hayan tardado tanto en descubrirlo. Para ser una de las revistas más importantes del mundo de los negocios se mueven lento. Muy lento. — comento el chico con sorna, levantando su vista por sobre el diario para fijarla en la esbelta castaña que se encontraba leyendo. Ella no parecía demasiado interesada en su comentario, su atención estaba centrada en un fino libro que se encontraba entre sus manos, mientras sus labios pronunciaban silenciosas palabras siguiendo atentamente la lectura.

Él no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco. Mejor seguiría la lectura, la castaña, desde luego no le prestaría demasiada atención si es que se encontraba en una parte del libro crucial. Él aun no podía entender como un libro de biología podía resultarle entretenido…

Tomo otra de las revistas que le habían enviado de la oficina de su abuelo para mantenerlo al día sobre sus apariciones en los distintos medios del país. _Mierda_, pensó casi con frustración, volviendo a observar a la castaña, era claro que ella había sido inteligente y encontrado una actividad que la eximiera de tener que leer todas esas basuras.

Abrió la revista, sonriéndole con falsa amabilidad al secretario de su abuelo que no se marcharía de allí hasta que Edward estuviera completamente informado de los pequeños reportes sobre su situación actual que rodeaban a la sociedad neoyorquina.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa, ignorando el enfado del chico mientras este comenzaba a leer.

_Tal vez solo estamos desvariando, aplicando todo lo que algunos autores han utilizado como trama principal para sus novelas: ambos multimillonarios, amor, cariño… o tal vez un matrimonio arreglado en donde no hay mas que dolor, odio. Realmente no lo sabemos, pero lo que sí sabemos es que ambos jóvenes firmaron su acta de casamiento con ella, teniendo apenas diecisiete años y él, en sus gloriosos dieciocho. Entonces volvemos a preguntarnos, ¿Amor o dinero?_

— Jodidas revistas amarillistas — lanzó con rabia aquella revista. Bien, si había algo que realmente odiara eran las revistas de corazón. No se trataba más que chismes que incrementaban el interés del público, entre su gran mayoría mujeres, adolescentes tal vez, que de un momento a otro tomaban tu vida como suya, persiguiéndote, amándote u odiándote sin razón alguna, porque ellas no lo conocían, no había razón por la que se interesaran en él, pero aquellas revistas siempre encontraban al menos una para que toda la atención se centrara en su vida.

Ellos vendían, la gente compraba y por consecuencia, él era el que se veía aislado en su departamento a la espera que la emoción por su intimidad terminara al ser descubierta otra gran noticia de otro pobre infeliz. La euforia por el terminaba, sí, pero siempre volvía.

Maldita sea él y su jodida puta suerte.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Sucede que… —comentó con ironía remarcando exageradamente sus palabras. Ella se encogió en su lugar, arrepentida por haber abandonado la comodidad de su lectura para intentar tranquilizar, predecía, fallidamente, al furioso peli-cobrizo. —… somos el jodido ojo de la tormenta de las revistas amarillistas — terminó de asegurar mientras su manos viajaban por las páginas de otras tres revistas que se encontraban en la mesilla del salón. — Y dudo que esta vez se detengan al encontrar otra gran notica. No hay otra gran y reveladora noticia. Nadie te conoce, eres casi un misterio para muchos, apenas algunos sabían que Charlie tenía una hija que heredaría su imperio… — añadió pensativo.

— Y, ¿Eso es malo? — se atrevió a preguntar tras unos inquietantes minutos de silencio que Edward había tomado para reflexionar la situación en la que se encontraban.

Bella frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta alguna. Ambos hombres la miraban con condescendencia, lo cual no lograba que se tranquilizara en absoluto. Aquello era molesto, declaró con sus ojos entrecerrados, casi sintiéndose fuera de una pequeña broma privada entre ambos hombres que parecían entender algo que ella no.

_¡No pueden culparme!_

Se sintio ofendida. Si algo había hecho bien Charlie, tal y como lo había mencionado Edward, fue ocultar del ojo público la vida e incluso existencia de sus hijos y herederos, por lo que ella realmente no entendía con exactitud si debía o no preocuparse por la reciente situación.

— Te arrancaran el corazón y lo comerán crudo — masculló Edward lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara. Observo casi con diversión como ella curvaba sus labios, indignada por aquella afirmación. Decidió, por el momento, no molestarla demasiado, pese a que aquello se había tornado una de sus mejores entretenimientos. Ella le recordaba mucho a Alice. — Es desastroso, Bella. — Dijo — El que tú seas una novedad con la que pueden jugar, el que yo siempre intente mantenerme lejos de ellos, así como el que ambos seamos hijos de los dueños de Entreteiment S.A y C. Corporartion, mundialmente famosos e importantes… ¡Carajo! Siquiera terminaría de enumerar las razones por las cuáles en este momento somos igual de importantes que el jodido _Brad Pitt_ y _Angelina Jolie_. Nos despedazaran en el intento de saber algo de nuestra vida privada y teniendo en cuenta _nuestra **situación**_, no podemos arriesgarnos a que descubran algo que no deben.

Bella entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería. Nadie podría ni debía enterarse que su joven matrimonio no era más que una farsa, y con la prensa rondando por allí aquello sería una faena casi imposible. O al menos así lo hacía ver Edward.

Siguió con su mirada el atlético cuerpo del muchacho mientras este abandonaba la estancia con un débil _Intentare averiguar más sobre éste asunto. Vuelvo pronto_ a lo que era siguido por un silencioso hombre. La mano derecha del abuelo de Edward, si mal no recordaba.

Suspiro sonoramente, volviendo a centrar su vista en el libro que aún mantenía entre sus manos. Solo esperaba que aquel silencioso hombre también fuera paciente, porque estaba segura que Edward sería insoportable de camino a la empresa familiar. Podía incluso imaginarse al ojiverde insultar diestra y siniestra en cuanto pisara la oficina de su padre, Carlisle o la de su abuelo. Ella estaba segura, solo esos hombres podrían competir con el mal genio de su _esposo._

Porque Edward Cullen era la gran parte del tiempo, insoportable, al igual que un niño al que siempre le gustaba ganar, tendía ser egoísta y sarcástico, pero también era sincero y divertido, protector e inteligente. Él era todo un enigma, la mayoría de las veces fascinante, otras tantas molesto. Y Bella agradeció internamente que para esas veces la estancia fuera lo suficientemente grande como para poder alejarse de el en cuanto se pusiera lo suficientemente insoportable como para querer lanzarle un plato de porcelana o tal vez incluso una olla de acero. Si, tal vez eso último.

Sonrió por lo tontos de sus pensamientos.

Ese último mes, desde su casamiento con Edward su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Había comenzado a vivir en una de las mansiones de Charlie a las fuera de la metrópoli de New York, que les ofrecía la suficiente tranquilidad e intimidad como para que ambos pudieran enfocarse en sus asuntos por separado sin molestarse lo suficiente como para iniciar una pelea.

Edward aún seguía frecuentando a sus conquistas, y aquello a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, así como tampoco recibía quejas por parte de Edward al ella verse más tiempo en el departamento de sus primos que en la propia mansión que ambos compartían. Ambos continuaban con sus vidas de manera normal, desde luego, pues estaban de acuerdo en decir que solo los unía un contrato matrimonial, y tal vez, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera algo, una simpatía y camarería para con el otro.

Rió tenuemente.

Si bien ella se encontraba satisfecha al encontrarse iniciando un nuevo año escolar junto a sus primos en el _American School of New Dawn_, haciendo las cosas que en el internado no le permitían, dirigiendo sus horas libres a sus hobbies e intereses, debía de admitir, la convivencia con él no siempre resultaba ser del todo sencilla.

Edward tenía un carácter indomable y aún más cuando se encontraba enojado, por lo que en aquellos momentos, en la que el actuaba como un cretino haciéndola enfurecer, en aquella casa parecía comenzar a desencadenarse la tercera guerra mundial. Eran, tal y cómo había dicho la hermana de Edward, Alice, como el fuego y el hielo, enfrascados en una guerra en la cual el primero en marcharse perdía, y desde luego, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, por lo que sus peleas podían durar horas o incluso días…

.

.

Gimió con dolor sintiendo los fríos dedos de Edward masajear su piel.

— Duele, Edward.

— Lo siento Bella — se disculpó sin realmente sentirlo. Ella arrugó su entrecejo, lanzándole dardos con la mirada, tentada a patearlo solo para que sintiera su mismo dolor. Desistió de aquel plan en cuanto sus ojos esmeraldas observaron los suyos con una clara advertencia, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente. Bufó para luego de un brusco movimiento por parte del chico, volver a sentir un agudo dolor que la hizo gemir aun con más fuerza.

— ¡Edward! — chilló, afianzando su agarre en una decorativa almohada que se encontraba a su lado, intentando no llorisquear al igual que una niña, estaba segura, él se burlaría de ella.

Edward sonrió.

— Intento ser delicado, Bella, pero es muy difícil si llorisqueas solo porque toco tu tobillo — replicó intentando no reír de la furiosa expresión de la castaña. Ella lo mataría si caía en la tentación y se reía en su rostro. — Cómo es que luego de tantas caídas aún no te has fracturado nada.

— Tal vez si me fracture. — él negó rápidamente.

— No. Créeme, solo llorisqueas como una niñita, el dolor que sientes es solo temporal, no hay ningún hueso roto.

— Oh, claro, y debo creerte porque resulta que juegas a ser un médico que… ¡Ay! ¡Edward! — gruñó al sentir el adrede apretón que él le había dado a su tobillo. Intento alejar sus manos de su pie con una patada pero aquello no dio resultado. — ¿Qué haces? — no necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué quería hacer él, es decir, aquel pack de hielo dudaba mucho que fuera para lanzarlo por algún lugar en la sala. Apenas tuvo tiempo a quejarse para cuando Edward termino de colocar el pack de hielo en su hinchado tobillo.

Suspiro con satisfacción al sentir como eso aliviaba un poco su dolor.

— ¿Mejor, _pequeña llorona_?

— Mucho — admitió con una sonrisa tonta. Edward rió, esta vez sin tapujos, encendiendo la televisión, buscando algo entretenido que mirar. Ella siguió observando su tobillo; esperndo que aquella hinchazón desapareciera pronto, sintiendo como una de las manos de Edward le ofrecía un torpe y distraído masaje a su otro pie, el cual al igual que el del tobillo dañado, se encontraba apoyado en un almohadón sobre el regazo del chico.

— ¿Qué mierda…? — sorprendida por su repentino momento de furia dirigió su mirada al pálido rostro de él. Sus ojos esmeraldas observaban la pantalla del televisión aún más asombrado que furioso.

Le fue imposible no voltear rápidamente la cabeza para poder ver lo que lo turbaba tanto. Y lo vio; allí en aquella gran y plana pantalla se podía ver una foto de ambos saliendo del instituto. Ambos con sus uniformes del instituto.

— Qué diablos es…

— Dime, Bella, ¿Todavía sigues pensando que exagero? — la respuesta era no. Ella ya no lo culparía más de paranoico. Después de todo, ahora había visto con sus propios ojos a lo que se refería él cuando hablaba de la prensa amarillista, y se preguntó, cómo había podido Edward soportar tales actitudes hacia él, y aún peor, cómo lo haría ella. Después de todo, la prensa británica era por lejos mucho más recatada que la americana, aquello había quedado más que claro luego de haber visto no solo un reportaje sobre ellos, sino otros tantos sobre distintas figuras publica en E! noticias.


End file.
